The Alphabet of Harry Potter
by Historybuff1536
Summary: I chose a word for every letter in the Alphabet, and wrote a moment in the character's life that goes with it. Harry is up First.
1. Harry James Potter

This is my favorite piece of writing out of all the stuff that I have done. I hope you enjoy it.

-Misty

Disclaimer: No

* * *

_Accomplishment _

Many people believe that your greatest _accomplishment_ is your defeat of Voldemort. So they are quite surprised when they ask, "What is your greatest _accomplishment_?" and you simply say, "My Children."

_Bludger _

Sometimes you think you should thank McLaggen for that _bludger_ shot to your head in your sixth year, because it was one of the many things that caused rows between Ginny and Dean; eventually causing their breakup. But then you remember how much it hurt. So you forget the whole thing.

_Car_

Because teaching Ginny to drive the _car_, was the worst possible idea ever. And the man she almost hit thinks so too.

_Death_

Many people fear_ Death_. But you do not. Your one hundred and twenty three years on this earth has taught you that there are things in this world far worse than _death_. And even though you know your last breath draws near as you lie in your soft warm bed surrounded by your family, you are still not scared. You are comforted by the thought that you will be seeing Ginny very soon.

_Earring _

Because you know Ginny's brothers do not believe you, when you say the two of you are late for lunch because Ginny was looking for a lost _earring_. Especially since she's not wearing any, and it doesn't help that her shirt is all buttoned up wrong.

_Father_

You never knew your real _father. _But you have the best damn substitutes possible.

_Girl _

You will never forget when the healer told you"It's a _girl_!" Never.

_Hero_

You are no _Hero_, you think, as you look at the graves of the ones lost. They are.

_Ice cream_

Because who knew that a carton of _Ice cream_ could lead to one of the greatest love making sessions that you and your wife have ever shared.

_Jersey _

Because the day Ron found Ginny's Holyhead _Jersey_ in your bathroom was one of the few times you actually feared for your life.

_King_

Your first real date with Ginny included a trip to a muggle cinema. You never will forget when that blonde bloke yelled out "I'm the _King _of the world!" It caused you to snort drink up your nose and for Ginny to elbow you in the ribs for making noise.

_Love_

Because_ Love_ really is the greatest weapon of all.

_Moonlight_

You love the way the _Moonlight _dances across her face.

_Naked_

From now on, you will remember to put a locking spell on your bedroom door. Because seeing you and your wife _naked _in bed, is the last thing your sixteen year old son wants to see.

_Owl_

You never will forget the _owl_ Lily sent, telling you that a boy broke her heart. You won't forget it, because afterwards, you felt very foolish for wanting to rip a second year from limb to limb.

_Promotion _

You couldn't believe your ears when the Head of the department told you, you were getting a _promotion. _When you asked what title, you nearly fainted when he said "Mine"

_Quidditch _

Because nothing is better than playing _Quidditch,_ with your children, nieces and nephews.

_Rain_

If you close your eyes you can still see Fred's Burial. You will never forget the sadness you felt that day, or how the _rain_ fell on all the mourners.

_Slapped_

Because two months after the battle Ginny _slapped_ you across the face; that was when you came out of the fog you were in.

_Teenager_

The first time Lily brought Scorpius Malfoy to the house, you suddenly remembered what it was like to be a _teenager_. You quickly devised a plan that included your daughter's uncles, a few things from the joke shop, and a couple of your staff members that could easily track "that boy" down, if he hurt her.

Years later, even after they were married, you still had that plan in the back of your mind. Sure you approved of Scorpius; he was a great man. But she would always be your little girl, and Merlin help him if he ever put a toe out of line.

_Uterus _

Because you turned bright red, when Albus pointed to a drawing of a _Uterus, _hanging on the wall of Ginny's muggle doctor, and asked what it was.

_Vampires_

Even after all these years, _Vampires_ still give you the creeps.

_Win _

Every year you try to bite back the laugh that tries to escape your mouth, when Ron is stunned that the Cannons didn't _win _the cup. And you can tell Hermione is doing the same.

_X-Ray_

When Teddy broke his leg playing football, with his muggle friends, you had no choice but to take him to a muggle doctor, because the team coach insisted that he accompany you to the hospital. After the doctor saw Teddy you thought the coach was going to have heart failure when Teddy asked, "An _X-Ray_ is a picture of my bone? Will it move in the picture, just like the ones I have of Mum and Dad?" You quickly assured the coach that Teddy just had an active imagination for a six year old.

_Yoga _

You watch as Ginny practices _Yoga _on your living room floor. And you can't help but to have images of you and her doing things that would send all of her brothers (and Fred if he was alive) on a mission to hunt you down.

_Zero_

Because there are_ Zero _things you would change about your life.


	2. Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter

_Acne _

The first time you realized you had _acne_ you wanted to hide. Then you felt foolish for feeling that way, because you weren't that type of girl.

_Blue_

When you saw that _blue_ plus sign on that pregnancy test, you knew your life was going to change forever. Harry must have thought so too, because a second later, he fell to the floor.

_Cut_

You knew you shouldn't have _cut_ class. But snogging your boyfriend sounded a lot more fun, than listening to Binns drone on about Goblin rebellions.

_Diary _

You were never able to keep a _diary _like every other teenage girl you knew. It brought back to many painful memories.

_Easter _

When you went home for _Easter_ break in your sixth year, you were relieved and disappointed that you would not be returning to school. While you were glad to be out of that hell, you still felt that it was your duty to protect the others.

_Further _

Whenever you get on a broom you try to push yourself _further _and _further._ Because you know you can be just as good as your brothers.

_Galleon_

Because when that fake _Galleon_ grew hot in your pocket, on that day in May, you were surprised. But when you took it out and read it, you weren't surprised. Because you always knew Harry would come back.

_Halloween_

You always did like _Halloween_. But now that you have children, it's twice as fun.

_Injury _

Your first _injury_ playing for the Holyhead Harpies was a broken arm. You told Harry over and over that you were perfectly capable of walking, but he insisted that he carry you off the Pitch. Finally you just gave in and let him do it.

_Jumper _

No matter how old you get, you will always look forward to getting your Christmas _Jumper._

_Kippers _

You do, and always will hate _kippers._

_Lingerie_

Because when you pulled off your dressing gown and showed Harry the_ lingerie _you were wearing, you thought he was going to drool.

_Months_

Days turn in to _Months, Months _turn in to years. But no matter how much time goes by, you will never forget his laugh, or his jokes.

_Named_

Most people believe Harry is the one who _named_ your children. But in reality, it was you, who suggested their names. Except Severus; that was all Harry.

_Over_

When Harry pulled off his cloak, you shouted with joy. Because you knew it would all be _over_ soon.

_Period_

The first time Lily got her _period_, she was home alone with Harry. You never will forget Harry's horrific expression in your Mum's fireplace telling you that you had to come home now.

_Queen_

Your Favorite muggle band is _Queen_.

_Red_

When you were growing up, people always knew you were a Weasley because of your_ Red_ Hair. Sometimes that would embarrass you, because they would also know about your family's financial difficulties. But now that you're older, that doesn't matter anymore, money isn't everything.

_Scared_

Because the most _scared _you have ever been in your life was when the healer told you to stop pushing, something was wrong. James ended up turning the right way, but you won't forget how your heart almost stopped.

_Temper_

Your daughter inherited your spit fire _temper._ Merlin help the bloke that marries her.

_Unisex _

You never really worried about Hogwarts being _Unisex_. But after you and Harry had "the talk" with your son, you worried about it night and day.

_Victory_

When it came to Quidditch, _Victory_ was the only option.

_Wait_

You didn't cross over. You waited for Harry. It was kind of ironic you thought; you were always waiting for him. But when you saw him walk on that platform; his silver hair back to its original raven black, you smiled, because you knew he was always worth the _wait. _

_Xerox _

Because the day the Prophet made you learn how to _Xerox_, you almost pulled out your hair.

_Yarn_

Harry didn't know it, but you were the one that picked out the _yarn_ for his Christmas Jumper, in his First year. You thought it matched his eyes perfectly.

_Zeus_

Albus is obsessed with Greek Gods; though you can't figure out why. He tells you that_ Zeus_ is the most powerful. You happen to disagree with him. Aphrodite is the God of love; and in your eyes, love is the most powerful thing of all.


	3. Ronald Bilius Weasley

_Anger_

Days pass, months go by, years come and go. Lots of time has passed your way, but it never changes the _anger _you feel at yourself for leaving her.

_Brothers_

You will always have five _brothers_. Always.

_Chess_

You never thought anyone would be able to beat you at _chess_. But then again, your son is just like you in every other way.

_Different_

You knew Hermione was _different_ from other girls from the start.

_Eat_

You still love to _eat_. That will never change.

_Falling_

You knew you were _falling _for her in your fourth year. Because even when she was yelling at you from across the common room; all you could think about was how pretty she looked with her hair messy and out of place.

_Git_

He may be your best mate, but he's still a _git_ for kissing your sister.

_Healing_

You know it will take a while. But you know, in time, the _healing_ will come.

_Idiot_

You firmly believe that the _idiot_ who came up with the phrase "The pen is mightier than the sword," never would have written it, if they had only met Neville Longbottom.

_Jealous_

You never would admit it in fourth year. But you really were _jealous_ of Krum.

_Killing_

_Killing_ your best mate has never crossed your mind. But if you catch him in a certain state of undress with your sister again; it just might.

_Library_

Before Hermione's seventh year, the_ library_ always seemed rather dull. But after your midnight stroll in the restricted section with the girl in question; it will never be dull again.

_Maroon_

It only took twenty seven years; but you finally got a jumper that wasn't _maroon_.

_Nerves_

Your _nerves_ have been tested time after time; but it wasn't until your daughter started dating, that they finally got the best of you.

_Operation_

You're rubbish at _operation_. His nose always turns red.

_Propose_

You had it all planned out. Right down to the last detail; you were going to surprise her. But two minutes in to it Hermione figured out you were trying to _propose_.

_Queasy_

Traveling by airplane makes you _queasy_.

_Ran_

After you _ran_ you realized what a fool you had been.

_Spiders_

Even after you were well in to your seventies; Hermione still had to kill the _spiders_ in your house.

_Terrified_

_Terrified_ is what most people would call your state of mind when Hermione was being held by Bellatrix in Malfoy Manor. But you believe that isn't true. There isn't a word strong enough to describe how you felt.

_Unanswered_

You thank Merlin for _unanswered_ prayers.

_Vision_

In your forties your _vision_ suddenly became off a bit. You won't forget Harry's smirk when you walked in to Sunday lunch wearing your new glasses.

_Weak_

Being the youngest of the boys in your family, you always felt you had to prove that you weren't_ weak_.

_Xenogenesis_

When Rosie told you she wanted to study_ Xenogeneis_ you told her that was great. Then you immediately when to Hermione's Muggle Dictionary to find out what it was.

_Yo-yo_

You never considered a _Yo-yo_ a dangerous weapon. Well you never did until Albus caught you in the eye with one.

_Zebra_

You will never forget how your heart almost jumped out of your chest when Hugo decided he was a big enough to cross the _Zebra_ crossing on his own. You thanked Merlin that there wasn't a car coming.

* * *

Idiot is my favorite! :D I don't know if you know it or not....but these are, really, really, hard. Or maybe I'm just thinking about it too hard. :P


End file.
